


Kidnapped

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash), UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Jack gets kidnapped while on a hunt with Castiel.





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a one-word whump prompt on tumblr: kidnapped.

Jack was going to meet up with Castiel when the man took him. He’d been hunting a rugaru with his father, getting close to finding who it was, and now he’d been taken. Jack had tried fighting, but the bigger man had punched him in the face, leaving him dazed, his right eye throbbing.

So then Jack tried crying out, not knowing who this person was, but knowing they wanted to hurt him.

The man punched him in the face again, and again, and again, reminding Jack too much of his first time on a mission with Sam.

Black took him, and he didn’t even feel his body hit the cement.

Jack woke up in someone’s dining room tied to a chair, rope around his wrists and ankles, even his torso. His head was aching, and there were bloody scrapes on his knees.

The man, about as tall as Dean, with big arms, and dark hair and a beard, was leaning against the wall in front of him, arms crossed in impatience. Studying his face more, Jack realized it was horribly scarred, like someone had taken a knife to him many times.

“What do you want?” Jack asked, trying to put the same fire in his voice he was sure his dads would were they in this situation.

“My money.”

“What are you talking about?”

The man kicked himself off from the wall, and approached Jack, getting close to his face, hands on the arms of the chair, touching him.

“I’m talking about the money that’s owed to me when you get collected. Everyone wants you, boy. I just happen to be the man who found you. It was too easy, really. What, were your daddies not watching you? They think you’re a big boy now?”

Jack clenched his jaw, holding in his anger, his panic, but still he struggled against his restraints, a terrified sound leaving him.

The man laughed, and Jack let out a wordless shout.

He wondered who or what this man was waiting for. A demon? An angel? Something else?

Jack didn’t let himself start hoping about who he wished was coming for him. He didn’t want anyone to take him.

_What would my father do?_

He wasn’t sure what Castiel would do in this situation. He hadn’t given it much thought. Had he been in a situation like this before?

He tried to think the same of his other dads, but they’d never once talked to him about this, had only told him that bad people were after him. Now one of them had gotten him and he didn’t know what to do.

They’d be defiant, but as cooperative as possible to avoid getting hurt, maybe even try to talk the man out of the decision he’d made. Yes, that’s what they’d do.

Jack didn’t think it’d be able to save him, but he had to try something.

“You don’t want to do this,” Jack told him.

“I’m pretty sure I do,” the man drawled. “Easy money.”

“Is money really all you want? You’re just going to hand over a kid to someone to be hurt?”

He shrugged. “Not my kid, not my problem. Look, I know you’re trying to get me to think about what I’m doing, but I already gave it a long, hard think while you were out, and I think I’m about to be very, very rich.”

Jack spat, “There’s more to life than money, you know.”

He knew that, since money was hard for his dads to come by. They were never paid, took money when they could, pulling different scams. Jack knew they did it to support themselves, and after they did so much good there was nothing wrong with that. But if this was this man’s house, which looked well-furnished and put together, Jack couldn’t figure out why he’d need all this money.

“What do you know about it?”

“I know that life is about being with the people you care about,” he answered slowly, making sure he said each word correctly, imbuing them with the proper meaning. This was important to him. Surely he had life figured out by now. He’d been through too much to not be able to understand any of this.

The man scoffed at that, and then sauntered off, clearly not wanting to talk to him anymore.

Jack realized that gave him an opportunity, and he looked down at his ropes, trying to figure the knots out, trying to see if he had any hope of escaping.

He tugged at them, keeping himself from making any sounds of exertion. The coarse rope bit into his skin, drawing blood, making him wince.

The doorbell rang, and Jack’s heart leapt up into his throat. He pulled at the ropes even more, needing to get out, needing to not be taken away.

_I don’t want to be taken away!_

He desperately wanted Castiel, wished his father would swoop in and save him, and Jack was too busy trying to quell his panic to hate himself for how helpless he felt. His heart was racing, sweat beading on his forehead, fear tightening his throat.

The man answered the door.

“You’re here for the boy?” he asked.

His father’s gruff voice: “Yes, I am.”

Jack smiled as he heard the man grunt, and then there was a loud bang as his body crashed to the floor.

“Jack!” Castiel called. “Jack, where are you?”

“In here!” he responded, relaxing in his seat.

Castiel rushed over to the dining room, and then he was slicing at the ropes with his angel blade.

“Someone’s coming for me,” he informed him. “We have to get out of here.”

“It’s okay. I’ll get you home.”

Castiel finished freeing him from the chair, the somewhat bloodied ropes falling to the hardwood floor, and then he was up, his father leading him out of the dreadful man’s house.

It wasn’t till he was in Castiel’s car that his head began spinning and his hands and feet were tingling. His chest hurt.

He’d been kidnapped.

He’d actually been kidnapped.

Castiel rubbed Jack’s arm, and Jack forced himself to smile at him.

He was safe now.


End file.
